Gate Of Babylon
by AuthorUmu
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil , apabila dia memiliki harta karun yang tak terbatas ? aku pun tak tau.


Hai semua nya perkenal kan nama saya AuthorMabok.

Kali ini saya akan membuat fanfic pertama saya untuk akun ini , Nih fanfic masih dalam masa percobaan dulu dengan kata lain sewaktu waktu mungkin akan aku hapus , Baik lah selamat membaca Minna-san.

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto dan bahan bahan yang ada di fanfic ini bukan saya , Gambar profil dan cover nya bukan punya saya juga.

 **Warning :** Nih fanfic saya yang menggatur nya , Mungkin Mainstream , Pasaran , Aneh , Penempatan bahasa gak sesuai , Jika anda tidak suka fanfic saya tak perlu nge flame cukup tekan tombol back aja , jika fanfic ini ada kesalahan jangan di flame lah cukup kritik aja kali.

Chapter 1

Gilgames , dia merupakan makhluk setengah dewa , setengah manusia yang lahir dari perkawinan antara raja Uruk , Lugalbanda dan dewi Rimat-Ninsun.

Dia memerintah negara kota Sumeria , Uruk , ibu kota Mesopotamia kuno di era nya , ia merupakan sesosok makhluk fana yang sangat ilahi untuk menjadi 2/3 dewa dan 1/3 manusia , tidak ada orang lain di dunia ini yang sanggup menandingi nya.

Dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki keilahian tinggi yang percaya bahwa dia tak terkalahkan , dia bukan hanya legenda , dia dikatakan benar-benar ada dan memerintah selama Dinasti Sumeria lima ribu tahun yang lalu , Dia adalah King of Heroes , Yang memiliki semua hal di dunia ini.

Gelarnya , King of Heroes, tidak dimaksudkan untuk memanggilnya seorang raja yang merupakan pahlawan, namun menyiratkan bahwa dia adalah raja atas semua pahlawan , Dia merupakan pahlawan tertua manusia.

Asal mula semua mitos dan model yang menjadi basis pahlawan , jadi ceritanya disalin dalam mitologi berbagai belahan di dunia , Para pahlawan dari berbagai mitos berasal dari legenda , sehingga Gerbang Babel-nya memiliki semua senjata andalan mereka semua.

Meskipun ada banyak raja dengan gelar seperti Raja Ksatria atau Raja Penakluk, dia adalah satu-satunya di seluruh langit dan bumi yang dimahkotai dengan sebutan "King of All Heroes".

Karena hal itu dia menjadi seorang yang sangat sombong dan arogan , para dewa melihat bagaimana sifat Gilgamesh yang sangat biadab , membuat mereka murka , jadi para dewa memutus kan untuk menciptakan Enkidu agar ia menghukum Gilgames.

pada awal nya Enkidu mengamati Gilgames muda , tapi tidak dapat memahami kebutuhan untuk menghukum raja ideal dan ramah yang dipuji dan dikagumi oleh orang-orang yang tergila-gila kepada nya ,Tidak mungkin ada kekurangan yang diperlukan untuk dikoreksi, dan satu-satunya masalah adalah bahwa dia tidak tunduk kepada para dewa bahkan jika dia menghormatinya.

Enkidu terpaksa mengakui bahwa para dewa benar saat melihat anak laki-laki itu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang Mempraktekkan absolutisme, penindasan, paksaan, pungutan, dan dekadensi maksimal dari kepentingan pribadi, orang-orang kerajaan meratapi perubahan tersebut, dan bahkan para dewa pun merasa bingung sejauh perubahan yang diharapkan.

Gilgames bertemu Enkidu untuk pertama kalinya di luar Kuil Uruk, yang segera menyatakan bahwa dia akan menegur Raja dan memperbaiki kesombongannya , pada awal nya Gilgames menghina Enkidu karena dia terbuat dari lumpur , namun enkidu tak membalas balik hinaan Gilgames , dan mengabaikan nya saja.

Mereka pun memasuki sebuah pertempuran yang berlangsung beberapa hari, dan Gilgamesh terpaksa menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencocokkan lawannya yang sangat kuat.

Dia marah dan terkejut karena telah menemukan seseorang yang seimbang dengan diri nya untuk pertama kalinya.

Dia dipaksa untuk menarik harta karunnya yang telah disimpannya dengan hati - hati , Gilgames pun harus menggunakan tahap pertama Gerbang Babel sebagai senjata , meskipun awalnya adalah penghinaan , penghinaan , dan penghinaan , pada akhirnya dia mulai menikmatinya dan membawa semua senjata nya keluar.

Dan pada akhirnya menghabiskan semua pasokan senjata di gerbang emas nya , dan sedangkan Enkidu yang kelelahan karena hanya menyisakan 1/10 dari tanah liat yang tersisa ditubuh nya.

Alih-alih melanjutkan pertarungan tersebut , Gilgames membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke tanah yang mengenai punggung nya , sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Enkidu pun ikut tertawa juga , lalu Gilgames mengatakan bahwa hanya tersisa satu kali kesempatan untuk menyerang satu sama lain , dan tanpa pertahanan , hanya akan tersisa dua mayat bodoh saja.

"Apakah anda tidak menyesali harta yang telah anda habiskan untuk bertarung dengan ku ?"

Lalu Gilgames menjawab nya nya dengan terus terang.

"Jika aku menghabiskan harta ku untuk bertarung dengan seseorang yang kuat seperti mu , untuk apa aku menyesal."

Gilgames dan Enkidu menjadi teman dekat sesudahnya , menandai dimulai nya kisah pertualangan mereka yang akan merubah seluruh dunia.

Bersama sahabat nya Enkidu , ia melakukan perjalanan keseluruh pelosok dunia untuk mencari benda benda yang sangat berharga seperti artefak , tumbuhan langka , dan senjata yang kuat.

Dia menjadi raja terkaya dan terkaya di Bumi , yang akhirnya mendapatkan semua harta dunia , Uruk menjadi tempat yang sangat makmur , dan Gilgames dianggap sangat kuat sehingga bahkan para dewa pun tidak bisa mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Kemudian ada seorang dewi yang jatuh cinta kepada gilgames yaitu Ishtar sang Dewi Kesuburan , ia segera mengusul kan lamaran nya terhadap Gilgames , namun dia menolak nya , karena Gilgames tau karena ia merupakan orang yang kejam , tidak setia , dan suka memanipulasi orang.

Dewi tersebut merasa terhina atas penolakan Gilgames , lalu ia segera menemui ayah nya , dewa Anu untuk melepaskan Bull Of Heaven , agar dia bisa membalas dendam.

Gilgames dan Enkidu pun memutuskan bertarung bersama untuk mengalahkan Bull Of Heaven , dan pada akhir nya makhluk tersebut berhasil dibunuh.

Ishtar pun menuntut Gilgames dan Enkidu untuk dihukum karena telah membunuh binatang buas milik para dewa , dan keinginan nya pun dikabul kan.

Enkidu pun tak bisa menentang keputusan dewa , beberapa saat kemudian Enkidu terkena penyakit yang mematikan , penyakit tersebut telah menyiksa Enkidu selama dua belas hari , setelah dua belas hari dia kemudian mati.

Gilgames hanya bisa menangis dengan keras sambil memeluk tubuh Enkidu dengan erat , dia sangat marah dan sedih karena seharus nya ia yang terkena hukuman tersebut bukan Enkidu.

Lalu ia berteriak keras ke atas langit sambil berkata.

"Ku rasa kau pantas mendapat penghormatan ini teman ku , kau akan selalu menjadi teman ku untuk di masa lalu atau pun di masa depan , satu satu nya teman ku hanya lah kau ENKIDUUU."

Setelah kematian Enkidu dia memutuskan untuk mencari cara untuk menjadi abadi yang kekal , setelah sekian lama nya pencarian nya , akhir nya ada orang yang tau agar mencapai ke abadian kekal tanpa harus mendapat rahmat dari para dewa , yaitu dengan cara memakan akar yang berada di kedalaman , namun dia tak bisa memakan nya karena jika dia memakan nya dia akan berubah menjadi tumbuhan , sehingga ia memutus kan menjadikan nya sebagai koleksi di penyimpanan nya.

setelah dia mendapat kan bahan dan ramuan nya , dia memutuskan untuk membersih kan diri nya sebelum kembali ke uruk , lalu muncul lah seekor ular yang sedang sangat kelaparan , saat hewan itu melihat ramuan itu ia memutuskan untuk memakan nya karena ia sedang lapar.

Gilgames yang melihat ular tersebut memakan barang nya bukan nya marah dia malah tertawa dengan keras nya hingga perutnya menjadi kesakitan.

Dia menertawakan diri nya sendiri karena ia terlalu ceroboh , ia menyadari kalau usaha yang dia lakukan menjadi sia sia karena barang nya dimakan oleh seekor ular , kemudian dia paham kalau itu sifat dunia manusia.

Ia menyadari kalau dia tak membutuhkan keabadian untuk melakukan tugas nya , ia telah lahir menjadi manusia dan mati sebagai manusia setelah dia belajar tentang suka cita.

Setelah menertawakan pencurian itu , matahari telah terbit , dan tersenyum saat singkat kegembiraan sebagai manusia , lalu dia pergi ke uruk yang telah menandai berakhir nya petualangan nya.

Dia kembali memerintah Uruk sebagai penguasa pahlawan , dan memerintah nya sampai selesai , dan dia kembali berpetualang kembali untuk mencari ramuan tersebut agar menambah koleksi di lemari penyimpanan nya.

Setelah mendapat kan apa yang dia mau , Gilgames kembali memerintah Uruk dengan tenang , dan mempercayaai seseorang untuk melanjutkan pemerintahan Uruk.

Dia sebentar lagi akan kembali ke tempat tinggal nya yang kekal tanpa memberitau siapa pun dimana dia menyimpan ramuan tersebut , namun sebelum dia benar benar pergi dia akan menyerah kan semua kekuatan dan harta nya yang ada dilemari untuk seseorang yang beruntung mendapat kan nya , untuk dimasa mendatang.

Ia telah menjadi pahlawan yang paling tua sebagai makhluk fana , dan menjadi raja termashyur yang pertama di dunia ini yang telah menjadi sebuah 'cerita'.

.

.

.

.

 **END**.

Terdengar suara terengah-engah dari kamar seorang anak muda.

Mata biru terang yang tersentak terbuka lebar , nafas yang tak beraturan keluar dari mulutnya dan dengan naluri murni dia pindah ke posisi duduk untuk memegang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang , anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa lebih tua dari usia 11 tahun.

Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah yang pendek , memiliki mata biru cerah dan kulit berwarna peach.

Dia juga memiliki wajah bulat seperti anak seusia lainnya , dengan 3 kumis seperti tanda di setiap pipinya yang menambah kesan imut kepada dirinya.

Anak laki laki ini tak lain adalah Naruto , Naruto adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak tau siapa orang tua nya , dia dulu tinggal di panti asuhan , tapi sekarang dia tak tinggal di panti asuhan lagi , karena ia sudah bisa membeli rumah untuk diri nya sendiri.

Naruto berusaha menenangkan diri nya agar berhenti terengah - engah , ia pun berdiri dari kasurnya yang empuk , dan membuka jendela untuk menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan.

"Huhhh , udara pagi memang yang terbaik , ck kenapa sih setiap malam selalu saja aku bermimpi tentang pria tersebut , aneh sekali."

Akhir akhir ini Naruto sering bermimpi tentang hal yang aneh - aneh , seperti bertemu dengan seorang pria aneh , berada ditempat yang disekeliling nya hanya ada barang - barang mewah , dan masih banyak lagi.

semenjak dia menemukan benda yang terbuat emas , mempunyai bentuk menyerupai sebuah kunci , dan menyimpan nya.

Ia selalu saja mengalami hal yang aneh , padahal sebelum ia menemukan benda tersebut , dia tak pernah mengalami kejadian yang janggal , seperti mendapat kan sebuah emas batangan muncul dari udara , menemukan sebuah pedang di kasur nya , dan yang lebih aneh nya lagi setiap kali ia mengingikan sesuatu pasti saja muncul secara misterius.

Setelah ia berhasil menenangkan diri nya , Naruto melihat kearah jam weker yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka 6 , setelah itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah kamar mandi untuk pergi membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah sampai dikamar mandi , Naruto segera mengambil sikat gigi nya , dan pasta gigi , tetapi saat Naruto ingin menggunakan pasta gigi nya , ternyata pasta nya sudah habis.

"Errr seperti nya aku lupa membeli pasta gigi yang baru deh , yare yare."

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto muncul sebuah pola riak yang ada diudara , lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pasta gigi yang di inginkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera mengambil benda tersebut , kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kemampuan ini memang sangat berguna sekali."

Naruto menyadari kalau dirinya mampu menjadi orang yang paling kaya didunia , namun ia tak mengingikan hal seperti itu , yang ia ingin kan hanyalah hidup dengan tenang saja tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi , ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang terikat dipinggang nya , untuk menutupi bagian kemaluan nya.

Lalu dia membuka lemari baju nya , dan mengambil pakaian yang akan ia gunakan.

Kini Naruto memakai baju olahraga yang berwarna orange dengan garis garis berwarna hitam , dan memakai celana olahraga yang senada dengan baju nya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian , Naruto pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan , setelah sampai didapur , ia pergi mengambil telur yang ada dikulkas nya untuk ia goreng , Naruto pun memasukkan sedikit bumbu penyedap agar masakannya menjadi lebih enak.

Sambil menunggu agar telurnya matang , Naruto mengambil nasi lalu ia letakkan diatas piring , dan mengambil susu yang ada dikulkas kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas , dan ia letakkan dimeja makan.

Setelah menyadari telurnya sudah matang , ia segera meletakkan telur nya diatas piring , dan ia letakkan di meja makan.

Naruto pun segera memakannya sampai habis , setelah selesai sarapan , ia pun mencuci piring dengan teliti agar semua bekas makanan yang berada dipiring hilang semua.

Setelah ia selesai mencuci piring , Naruto pergi keluar dari rumah nya untuk pergi berolahraga , ia segera pergi berlari untuk mengelilingi taman yang penuh dengan pepohonan , setelah selesai berlari ia segera melakukan push up sebanyak dua ratus kali , dan melakukan sit up sebanyak dua ratus kali juga.

Setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas nya , Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah handuk kecil yang ia simpan di jaket nya , dan menggunakan nya untuk membersihkan keringat yang bercucuran di wajah nya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah jam yang ada ditangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Sudah jam 7 yah , sepertinya aku harus pulang sebelum terlambat bekerja , bisa bisa bos akan marah kalau aku terlambat lagi."

Naruto pun segera berlari kearah rumahnya agar sampai lebih cepat , setelah tiba dirumah nya , ia pun berjalan ke arah kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan keringat dan debu yang menempel diwajahnya.

Setelah selesai mandi , ia segera mengenakan pakaian kerja nya dan pergi keluar rumah.

Sebenarnya Naruto melakukan pekerjaan sampingan untuk mendapatkan uang agar membiayai kebutuhan nya sehari hari , Naruto tak ingin menggunakan kemampuan tersebut untuk mendapat kan uang , bagi Naruto itu merupakan kecurangan , memang kedengaran naif , namun begitu lah sifat Naruto.

Disaat orang yang diluar sana berusaha mati matian untuk mendapat kan uang , sedangkan ia mendapatkan uang dengan mudah , bagi nya itu tidak adil , ia ingin mendapatkan uang hasil kerja keras nya sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh kemampuan aneh tersebut.

Naruto kini sudah tiba ditempat kerjanya , didepan nya terdapat sebuah kontruksi bangunan gedung bertingkat.

Naruto pun memasuki area kontruksi dan memakai helm pelindung agar melindungi kepala nya dari benturan saat bekerja.

"Oi Naruto , apa yang sedang kau lakukan cepat bekerja , waktu adalah uang."

Naruto yang merasa ada yang memanggil segera mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pria tua yang memiliki rambut yang sudah ubanan , dan memakai helm pelindung , dia adalah Tazuna bos nya Naruto.

"Siap bos."

Naruto pun segera memasuki bangunan yang masih dalam tahap pembangunan , ia pun segera melakukan pekerjaan seperti mengangkut batu bata , membuat semen , menyambungkan kerangka besi , memotong kayu , dan lain - lain.

 **10 Jam kemudian...**

Sudah tak terasa , kalau sekarang sudah sore lebih tepat nya pukul 17.00.

Para tukang bangunan lainnya kini sudah pergi pulang kerumah , untuk menemui keluarga nya masing masing.

Kini hanya tersisa Tazuna dan Naruto di area kontruksi tersebut.

"Oy bocah , cepat kesini ada yang ingin ku berikan kepada kamu."

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Tazuna , segera menghampiri bos nya.

"Memang nya bos mau memberikan apa ?"

Tanya Naruto dengan penasaran , Tazuna pun segera memberikan uang kepada Naruto.

"Ini gaji mu , karena kau orang nya rajin sekali , terlebih lagi kau masih anak - anak , aku memberikan mu uang tambahan , semoga itu cukup untuk memenuhi biaya hidup mu."

"Terima kasih banyak bos."

"Sebelum kau pulang jangan lupa tutup gerbang kontruksinya , dan pastikan kalau didalam nya tak ada satu orang pun."

"Tenang saja bos , aku pasti akan melakukan".

Ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Baik lah , aku akan pulang dulu".

Tazuna pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut , hingga yang tersisa cuma Naruto saja.

"Yap , tugas terakhirku tinggal memastikan tempat ini sudah kosong atau tidak , setelah itu aku akan pulang."

Disaat Naruto ingin memeriksa tempat tersebut , tiba - tiba saja ia merasa kan sesuatu yang aneh , ia merasakan kalau didalam gedung tersebut terdapat sesuatu yang menggerikan.

Naruto segera menggabaikan firasat buruk tersebut , dan memberanikan dirinya untuk memasuki gedung , serta memastikan kalau didalamnya tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Setelah memasukinya Naruto merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya dari jarak dekat , dia bisa merasakan nya tetapi tak bisa melihat nya.

 ** _KRANG..._**

Tiba - tiba saja ada suara besi yang terjatuh , Naruto yang mendengar itu segera memanggil sebuah pedang untuk berjaga jaga.

Aura yang tak mengenakkan , serta minim nya pencahayaan , membuat tempat tersebut semakin mencekam.

Muka Naruto kini ditutupi keringat dingin , karena ia tak setakut ini sebelum nya.

Kemudian muncul lah sesosok makhluk seperti setengah laba - laba , dan setengah manusia , dibagian atas tubuh nya seperti tubuh wanita yang sedang telanjang , sedangkan dibagian bawah tubuh nya seperti tubuh laba - laba raksasa.

"Hooh , sepertinya ini hari keberuntungan ku , ternyata ada anak manis disini."

Naruto pun hanya bisa kaget , karena ia pertama kali melihat kalau ada makhluk seperti itu , terlebih lagi dia telanjang.

"Siapa kau sebenar nya , dan kau ini makhluk macam apa sih , kenapa tubuh dibagian bawah mu seperti laba - laba."

"Bocah manis , kau tak perlu tau siapa diriku sebenarnya , yang harus kau ketahui adalah kau akan menjadi santapan ku untuk malam ini."

Makhluk tersebut kemudian berlari kearah Naruto , dengan taring dan pisau yang sudah siap menerkam dan memotong Naruto kapan saja.

Naruto pun tak tinggal diam , dia segera menyiap kan pedang nya , dan berlari kearah monster tersebut.

 ** _TRANG... TRANG..._**

Makhluk tersebut kemudian mengayunkan senjata nya kearah Naruto , namun serangan tersebut berhasil di tangkis oleh Naruto , Naruto segera mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Monster tersebut , namun berhasil dimentahkan makhluk tersebut.

Lalu makhluk tersebut mengeluarkan jaringnya kearah Naruto dan berhasil mengenai nya , kini Naruto telah terperangkap.

'Ck kuso , aku tak boleh mati ditempat seperti ini.'

Monster tersebut hanya bisa menyeringai kejam , karena ia berhasil menangkap mangsa nya tersebut.

"Nah bocah , sepertinya ini akhir bagimu , bocah manis seperti mu itu tak boleh ku bunuh dengan cepat , oh bagaimana kalau aku potong daging mu sedikit demi sedikit sampai kamu mati , bukan kah itu menyenangkan hahahahah."

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa marah kepada makhluk tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda dengan ku dasar makhluk sialan , aku tak akan pernah mati sampai aku menempati janji ku."

Lalu muncul lah puluhan lingkaran emas yang mengeluarkan berbagai jenis senjata , tanpa aba - aba semua senjata itu meluncur kearah monster tersebut , menembus tubuh makhluk tersebut tanpa belas kasihan , monster itu kemudian lenyap menjadi serpihan kaca yang pecah.

Dan jaring yang menjebak Naruto sudah lenyap , kini Naruto sudah terbebas.

Namun keadaan Naruto masih belum stabil dalam artian tertekan dan bingung atas kejadian tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berusaha menenangkan diri nya , ia segera pergi menuju kerumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Setelah sampai dirumah , ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Huh , seandai nya saja , ada sebuah buku yang bisa memberitau ku , kemampuan apa yang kumiliki ini , pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah dalam menggunakan nya."

Setelah mengatakan itu , Naruto menutup mata nya untuk segera pergi tidur , namun muncul lah sebuah pola riak yang berada tepat diatas muka Naruto , kemudian menjatuhkan buku tersebut.

Kemudian buku tersebut terjatuh tepat dimuka Naruto , sehingga membangunkan sang empu.

"Ittai , apa - apaan ini kenapa tiba tiba saja muncul sebuah buku dimukaku sih?"

Naruto pun segera mengambil buku tersebut , buku itu terlihat sangat tebal sekali , memiliki ukiran yang rumit , dan agak seperti buku kuno.

"Gate Of Babylon , huh ?"

 **Yaaa selesai UMU~~~~~~~~~~**

 **nah gimana bagus gak ? :v**

 **gue mau minta maaf yah , karena aku mengubah ceritanya :"v**

 **kasih kritik dong jangan flame ya :"v**

 **ini cerita masih cuman eksperimen doang jadi kalau ada bagian yang salah atau gak nyambung bilang kepada saya yah :"v**

 **gue minta maaf yah kalau cerita nya pendek , nanti saya usahakan lebih panjang ( itu pun kalau masih lanjut :"v)**

 **sekian terima kasih~~~~~ :"v.**

 **UMU~~~**.


End file.
